


Can't Point the Way to Your Heart (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in the vein of movies like <i>Hitch</i> - Jensen's an unofficial advice guru, and Jared's his latest project.  Except while Jensen's  supposed to be helping Jared end up with the woman of his dreams, he falls for him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Point the Way to Your Heart (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Point the Way to Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178126) by belyste. 



**Title:** [Can’t Point the Way to Your Heart](http://belyste.livejournal.com/15726.html)  
**Author:** belyste  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never happened.  
**Summary:** AU in the vein of movies like _Hitch_ \- Jensen's an unofficial advice guru, and Jared's his latest project. Except while Jensen's supposed to be helping Jared end up with the woman of his dreams, he falls for him instead.

**Format:** mp3

148 MB, 2 hr 48 min 35 sec

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mcoe4ojnqma) or [here](http://www.box.net/shared/kuyohcyuzv). This one is a rar archive, because it's five fairly large files. If you have trouble unpacking it or need the individual files, let me know and I will upload them for you.

ETA: Individual files are in [this folder](https://app.box.com/s/h2c8bqxl20yu060ltsgrdu9cg7u0hibu) or [this folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/a480nqqhmic0c/Can't_Point_the_Way_to_Your_Heart).

Please let me know if you download and what you think!

**ETA:** cybel is AWESOME and SPEEDY and has already made a 'book of this! You can find it [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/cant-point-way-to-your-heart-audiobook).


End file.
